Rally's Decision
by kellyQ
Summary: After Rally saw that Yusei and Jack were lovers at one moment and enemies the next, he made a decision to help Yusei get what was taken from him.


Rally's Decision

By Kellyq

Disclaimer: I don't known 5D's ...

**Author Notes: After seeing the second episode of 5D's - I saw how determined Rally was to help Yusei - I thought **_**maybe he knows more than he leads on. **_**So here is the story why Rally wants to help Yusei so much. **

I stared down at the microchip in my hand. This is it! The answers to all our problems! Once I give this to Yusei, his modercyle will be fast enough get his card back from Jack and we'll be free! Anger and sadness clenched my heart when ever I think of that man! He caused so much pain and misery to us all, especially Yusei. I still remember how Jack used to be on our teen and helped us. He helped Yusei out with most of the projects. Yusei looked so humble and happy back then.

Now he's a little edgy and sometimes I see sadness in his eyes. I wanted to tell Yusei that I knew his secret – his secret love life with Jack. When I figured that out was when I went to use the bathroom.

**_Rally got up and made his way to the bathroom when he heard moaning coming from Yusei's room. Rally crept to the door and peeked in. His eyes widened at the sight. Yusei had Jack pinned underneath him. Rally knew better than to watch, but he couldn't keep his Virgin eyes from staring. Both teens were completely nude and the young boy could tell that they were happy._**

**_"Yusei ..." Jack murmured, moaning as the dark haired teen rubbed him. _**

**_Yusei leaned in and kissed the blonde. "Shh. Not so loud. Rally and the others might hear." _**

I was really happy for them until Jack started to act a little weird around us. Jack started to go out without telling anyone, coming home late. I could tell that things were starting to get a little tense between Yusei and Jack ...

**_Rally woke up hearing Jack and Yusei talking in the next room and he could feel tension in the air. He got out of bed and tiptoed out of his room and crept to Yusei's door. _**

**_"Where have you been?" the dark haired teen asked as Rally peered through the crack of the door. Jack had just pulled his pants and shirt off. The blonde placed the items on the chair and joined his boyfriend on the bed. _**

**_"I was only doing some business," Jack answered, taking hold of Yusei's chin and pulled him into a rough kiss. "Nothing more." _**

**_Yusei's eyes shifted to the clothes on the chair. He pulled away and gave Jack an intense stare. Rally shivered and decided to leave. _**

It was shortly after that Jack had betrayed us and took Yusei's card after he had lost the duel. I can't tell you how heart broken I was when I saw the pain, anger, and betrayal in Yusei's eyes. Ever since that day, my friends and I have been trying to come up with a way to beat Jack and get the card back.

I looked up when I noticed that I was close to home. I dashed down stairs, feeling confident and hopeful.

"Yusei!" I called out, running to my group of friends. They all greeted me with 'hi' or 'what's up buddy'. I gave them a nod and ran over to Yusei. "I found this," I started, showing the chip in my hand.

Nerve stared suspiciously at me and grabbed my wrist. "No one leaves this type of thing lying on the ground ... Rally did you -"

Fear shot through me as I yanked my hand away and clutched the chip to my chest. "I didn't steal anything! It was lying on the ground - honest!"

Tension hung in the air as Blitz, Taka, and Nerve argued, but Yusei came to my defense right away.

"Rally, let me see that."

I slowly held out my hand. Yusei took the chip and said that it was the one thing he needed. My face lit up. I knew that I didn't do anything wrong. I just found it and something told me to take it! I was glad that Yusei took it and tested it out.

I later learned that Jack had set the whole thing up, but that didn't stop me from helping Yusei achieving his goal. Because I made a decision – a decision to help Yusei get what was taken from him!

The End


End file.
